Supernatural Song Parodies
by acklesaddict
Summary: this is what happens when my friends and i start watching spn and listening to kesha, first one written by me, possible next ones by my friends but i'll say if so.please enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

Maybe I need some ruby

Or maybe just need some sleep

Cause that is one sick obsession...

I'm killing her in my dreams

I'm looking down every alley

I'm making devil traps

I'm staying up all night, stabbing

Pinning demons up against the walls

What those boys have is hard to find

Fans think about it all the time

Sam's all strung up his soul is fried

Dean just can't get Cas off his mind!

Because your blood, your blood, your blood is my drug!

Your blood your blood your blood

I said your blood, your blood, your blood, is my drug

Your blood your blood, your blood

Won't listen to dean's advice, Mary's telling me I should think twice,

But left to my own devices, I released Lucifer it's a crisis!

Bobbie thinks I've gone crazy, my morals are getting kind of hazy

The world is going to be affected if I say yes , to the fallen angel.

I'm looking down every alley

I'm making devil traps

I'm staying up all night, stabbing

Pinning demons up against the walls

What those boys have is hard to find

Fans think about it all the time

Sam's all strung up his soul is fried

Dean just can't get Cas off his mind!

Because your blood, your blood, your blood is my drug!

Your blood your blood your blood

I said your blood, your blood, your blood, is my drug

Your blood your blood, your blood

I don't care what angels say

The power is worth the price I pay

I get so high when its in me

But crash and crave when they take it away

So I got a question:

do you wanna have a slumber party in my panic room

Can you feel my heart beat like an 808 drum

Is your blood my drug?

Is my blood, your drug?

(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?  
Is my blood, your drug?

Because your blood, your blood, your blood, is my drug  
Your blood your blood your blood  
I said your blood, your blood, your blood, is my drug  
Your blood your blood your blood (x2)

Heyyy heyyy your blood, your blood,your blood,your blood, (whispered) is my drug  
I like your trench coat


	2. Chapter 2

Author note: Hey! This one is written by my friend mia, aka obsessedmuchxx she's talented and brilliant so please review and give her ego a boost (not that she needs it)

p.s we got the idea of changing song from another writer not sure who but It wasn't originally our idea but we thought it'd be fun xxx

We R Who We R- Supernatural Style

Hot and dangerous

If you're one of us then roll with us

Cuz we make the girls fall in love

When Sam works-out with his shirt off

And yes, of course because

We're rocking this road just like a club

And no Demons will mess with us

Got a God-searching necklace

Got Ruby's knife set and loaded

Cuz the damn Colt exploded

And Sammy's mouth is bloodied

From sucking Demon blood (let's go!)

Tonight we're hunting hard

Because this world is ours

We're smiting like we're hardcore

You know we're Hunters

We are who we are

Knocking back shots like we're dumb

Our bodies going numb

'Til a hot girl comes along

You know we're Hunters

We are who we are

Oh, Dean, just shut up

Turn the ACDC off

Stop thinking 'bout your trip to Hell

And that angel who pulled you out

I'm just talking truth

Stop making those hungry eyes, you two

We're faking IDs, renting motels

Stopping at bars, and hitting on birds (HARD!)

Got Ruby's knife set and loaded

Cuz the damn Colt exploded

And Sammy's mouth is bloodied

From sucking Demon blood (let's go!)

Tonight we're hunting hard

Because this world is ours

We're smiting like we're hardcore

You know we're Hunters

We are who we are

Knocking back shots like we're dumb

Our bodies going numb

'Til a hot girl comes along

You know we're Hunters

We are who we are

Castiel, raise me up

Bobby, please stand up

Dean, turn the music up

Chuck, write it up

Tonight we're hunting hard

Because this world is ours

We're smiting like we're hardcore

You know we're Hunters

We are who we are

Knocking back shots like we're dumb

Our bodies going numb

'Til a hot girl comes along

You know we're Hunters

We are who we are

OW!


	3. Chapter 3

Author note: okay I wrote this one! It taylor swift I'd lie but altered to supernatural p.s this isn't just kesha songs its lots of them!

I don't think the impala seat, has ever looked this good to me

Dean tells sam about his night and cas counts the colours in his eyes

He'll never fall in love he swears as he runs his fingers through his hair

Cas is laughing cause he hopes he's wrong

And I don't think it ever crossed his mind

Dean tells a joke and I just smile

And we know all his favourite songs!

And I could tell you his eyes are green

He loves to argue

Born on the 24th

His brother's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I loved him

I wouldn't lie

He meets cas in his room

And innocently overlooks the truth

Shouldn't a light go on

Doesn't he know , that cas has had him memorized for so long

Dean see's everthing black and white

Never let no one see him cry

Cas doesn't let anyone see him wishing he was his

And I could tell you his eyes are green

He loves to argue

Born on the 24th

His brother's beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you asked me if I loved him

I wouldn't lie

He stands there then walks away

My chuck if I could only say

I'm holding every breath for you

Dean would never tell you

But he can play guitar

I think he can see through everything but cas's heart

First thought when I wake up is my chuck their beautiful

As I put on my trench coat and pray for a miracle!

Yes I could tell you

his eyes are green

He loves to argue

Born on the 24th

Oh and it kills me!

His brother beautiful

He has his father's eyes

And if you ask me if I love him

I wouldn't lie


	4. Chapter 4

Author note: this one was written by my friend charlotte she's a huge supernatural fan and a huge sam and Adam fan (shocking) so please review and I hope you enjoy it,

Wake up in the morning feeling like the Winchesters  
Pissed with these demons cause they're trying to test ya  
Before I leave gotta drink a whole bottle of Jack  
Cause when I leave for a hunt, I hope I'm coming back

I'm blasting ghosts with rock salt, salt  
Shooting monsters with the colt, colt  
The apocalypse was my fault, fault  
Got my mullet rock on cassette  
I'm filled up with regret  
Waiting for the sun to set

Gotta stop, the apoc  
with my buddies at my side  
With Cas, the badass  
the angel who's gonna fight  
With Ellen and Jo  
with bobby and my bro  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Gotta stop, the apoc  
with my buddies at my side  
With Cas, the badass  
the angel who's gonna fight  
With Ellen and Jo  
with bobby and my bro  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

We've got to save the world, but got plenty of beer  
Got fake credit cards in our pockets, but we don't really fear  
Because they match our fake id's, and our fake police badges  
And we never get caught cause we're a pair of badasses

I'm talking about kicking demon butt, butt  
Getting hit in the gut, gut  
Now it's gonna get cut, cut

using rubys demon killing knife, knife  
I'm gonna take their life, life  
Gonna take their life, life  
Gonna take their -

Gotta stop, the apoc  
with my buddies at my side  
With Cas, the badass  
the angel who's gonna fight  
With Ellen and Jo  
with bobby and my bro  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

You filled me up  
With demon blood  
Now Lucifer's,  
gonna get me

With my hands up  
I surrender  
Say Yes, the devil  
becomes me

But you won't say yes  
so I'm on my own  
They had a backup  
and used him

With the four rings  
From the horsemen  
The ground opens

Now the apocalypse ends, when we go down

Gotta stop, the apoc  
with my buddies at my side  
With Cas, the badass  
the angel who's gonna fight  
With Ellen and Jo  
with bobby and my bro  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh

Gotta stop, the apoc  
with my buddies at my side  
With Cas, the badass  
the angel who's gonna fight  
With Ellen and Jo  
with bobby and my bro  
Woah-oh oh oh  
Woah-oh oh oh


End file.
